Prince of tennis (ryoma)
by GraceIsGrand
Summary: Naomi is an old childhood friend of ryoma's join her as she gose through friendship,relationships and adventures see if she ends up with our lovely prince or will she be taken away?...
1. Introduction

Naomi is an old childhood friend of ryoma's join her as she gose through friendship,relationships and adventures see if she ends up with our lovely prince or will she be taken away?... 


	2. Info

NAME: Naomi Akin AGE: 12 same age as Ryoma SKILLS: Tennis,judo,karate,copy-cat(can copy any moves and double the power) she's a tom-boy NICKNAMES: Na-chan,Nao,neko-chi,nao-chi,chibi FAMILY: Mitiski(mum) kaname(dad) kay(brother) They died in a car crash but she is pretty rich (just joking she's filthily rich) TENNIS: Acrobatics,Rhythm beat,copy-cat D.O.B: 12/06/2000 P.O.B: U.S.A FRIENDS: Ryoma(then everyone else) LIKES: Tennis,fluffy stuff,sleep,dark colours,music DISLIKES : Pink,fan-boys,fan-girls any body who disturbs her sleep BIO: sup the names naomi l'm 12 l like music and tennis anything with self defence aka fighting, l started playing tennis when l was 3 when l was 5 l went to the U-17 and came back to U.S.A at the age of 8 thats about it l guess 


	3. Chapter 1

Thank you for reading my story please

Review

like

favorite

review

comment

Bold-English

Japanese-normal

slanted-mind

Naomi pov

Ryoma and l were sitting on the seats just beside the door we were on the train going to a tennis match/comp l glanced over looking at royma he had his head down with his cap on,l glanced once more before plugging my headphones into my newly bought ipod touch l was listening to super Junior sexy free and single when there was a large commotion l took out my head phones and nudged Royma he looked up annoyed and had a 'what the fudge' look l pointed my feet to a group of high schools students 'Ryoma shut them up before l actually do it myself ' l said in a very slow voice 'hey you' said ryoma ...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Skkkkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippppppppppppppppppppp~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

no one's pov Naomi and ryoma walked around the train station looking for the way to the tennis match's carry there tennis bags on one shoulder,Naomi looked over to her Left a saw a girl with a ugly pink sweater in her opinion with a blue skirt and very long braids 'Ne ryoma lets asked that girl over there" l said talking to royma but pointing at the girl 'hn' he said and nodded with a small smile we walked over to the girl and ryoma asked 'hey you do you know where the kakeukozawa tennis courts are?' he asked 'huh oh yea wait a second ohhh it's you guys l'm going there two are you guys' she said ''Obviously we would why would we ask you if we weren't going' l thought 'So where is it ' l asked she jumped back in surprise as if she thought l wasn't there ' ah just go through the south exit and go straight 'thanks l guess' royma said and the two began to walk to the exit Ryoma and naomi were walking to the south exit and was soon two be lost 'were lost' Naomi said 'that girl gave us the wrong way to the tournament' Naomi said again 'were going to be disqualified' ryoma said while walking back to the train station to go the right way

Ryoma pov

we were walking to the south exit and then we were lost ,' shit were lost that girl gave us the wrong way'' l thought we turned around and walked back to tournament , we arrived at the tournament and was defaulted by 5 min and couldn't play in a match .. Dame.

Naomi pov

we were defaulted by 7 minuets grrrrr when l get my hands on that girl... we walked till we found a nice grass area, l sat down onto the soft ground and as l close my eyes l felt weight on the lap opened my eyes and looked down seeing ryoma's head on my lap l humped and looked away to see the same girl who gave us the wrong directions running to us, she ran to us panting 'huff Huff are you guys late? did you play?' she asked ' we were defaulted Both of us were defaulted so it's your double fault' ryoma said lifting up his cap looking at the girl 'ahhh s-s-sorry l'm Ryuzaki Sakuno ahh know l'll buy you a drink in return' she said clapping her hands together then dragging us to the machine ...'ahhh gomen l don't have any change' said ryuzaki-san sadly 'huff' said ryoma and went to the machine, 'Chung' three grape juice ponta came put 'here' royma said to the sad girl and then began to walk to me giving me the drink he sat down on my left leaving the girl to sit next to my right ...


	4. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading my story

please

Review

like

favorite

and comment

Hey guys you probably already know about the match with the high schooler and royma so lm just going to skip that and ye =D

Naomi pov

After watching the Half of the match l walked away and went to buy more ponta because ryoma would probably be thirsty after all he is playing 2 matches. putting in the money l pressed the E5 button and the drinks came down, l picked up the drinks and walked away,... arriving at the court l saw ryoma packing up so l gave him the drink "here" l said "oh thanks" said ryoma "meh" l said and zipped up his jacket "you know your jackets very warm" l said smiling "hn" he replied (A/N LOL sasuke moment ) "baka say something not 'hn'" l said whacking his head "ouch ok ok lets go home? ye?" he asked "alright" l said huffing we picked up our bags and walked to ryoma's house ~~~~The late Night !~~~ "Ryoma! Naomi!" yelled ryoma's mum "yeah" rom yelled from his room, we where in his room talking about tennis players "dinner"his mum yelled again "coming" we both yelled we walked down and sat at the dinner table "ah so how was america?"asked his dad "it was fine" ryoma said bluntly and we started eating. "thanks for the meal" l said to ryoma's mum " that's alright naomi-chan your like family" his mum replied "ah ryoma l'm going to take a bath first ok?" l asked the said boy "ok" was the only thing l got in reply l went to the bathroom took a shower and went to royma's room "l'm done you go" l said "ok" ryoma said he got up and went, after a few minutes he came back and sat down on the bed next to me "where starting school tomorrow huh" ryoma said "ye a new school l hope they have a good tennis team" l said "ye" we sat there for a few before deciding to go to sleep. we climbed into the bed facing each other l snuggled into and then smiled when he wrapped his arm around my waist "Night" l whispered "night" he whispered back...


	5. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading my story please

Review like favorite and comment

review

comment

like

favorite

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Skip to where they are in the morning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Third pov

It is now and somewhere in japan layed two sleepy heads

Naomi pov

*Yawn* "Were am l' l said in a sleepy voice 'Nnn' a voice said l looked down to see ryoma next to me hugging my waist still asleep l snickered at his face and got off the bed looking around the room to find that it was ryomas room and woke him up 'Wake up ryoma wake up' l said shaking him up and down 'hmmm l'm up l'm up' he said sleepily and got out off bed you see ryoma and l always used to sleep together and we still do l walked to his wardrobe and took put his uniform laying it on his bed l went back to the wardrobe taking out my uniform l waked into the bathroom and changed into the uniform l looked down and screamed 'KAYYYYYYYYYY'' l 'Naomi! what happened' yelled ryoma 'T-T-The Uniform has a Ugly skirt and it's too short ' l cried royma sweat-dropped and yelled for his mum 'ah l thought you will hate the uniform skirt so l made a black skirt out of the boys pants' said auntie 'AHHH auntie your a life saver' l yelled 'AH are you ready yet' said ryoma l turned to him seeing him dressed and ready to go l shoved him out of the bathroom and got dressed in the skirt and pulled out some black knee high socks and walked down the stairs

Third pov

Naomi and ryoma were sitting down in the kitchen table eating bread and toast when uncle come down stairs in his monk robes and sat across me 'Naomi thank you for taking care of my son here is a present' he said giving Naomi a wrapped up box she opened it and gasped 'you got me a new phone' she yelled 'yup' uncle said she looked at the phone (phone is on the side ) and smiled it was green with sliver straps 'Thank you again uncle' she said 'bye' ryoma and Naomi said and they left for school

Ryoma pov

we were sitting at the kitchen table when Baka-dad came down and sat across Naomi and gave her a wrapped box she opened it and gasped 'you got me a phone' she yelled 'yup' baka-dad said smiling Naomi looked at it and then thanked dad again and we theft to school

Naomi pov

we were walking down the market street and it was still early in the morning so we stopped by at the bakery 'oji-san one crab bun plz' l yelled 'make that 2'said ryoma eyes sparkling with need you see ryoma loves ponta and crab bun's 'Hai two crab buns coming up' yelled the bakery man 'that will be 120 yen' said the bakery man,l gave him the money and we left l opened the bag and gave ryoma one handing him one he opened his bag and shoved it in before taking my hand and we continued down the road arriving at the school gate we walked up to he office 'hello were here to get our timetables' l said to the lady at the desk 'name please' the lady said 'Naomi Akin and Ryoma Echizenah it seems you both are in class 1-2 just wait here and l she said soon a lady wearing a white blouse and black skirt came up to us m am _( l kinda forgot if the tech was a male or female and her/him she said Ryoma and l exchanged our greetings and we soon followed our teacher to our class...


	6. Chapter 4

Thank you for reading my story

please Review

like

favorite and comment

Chapter 4

Naomi pov

We walked until we were at a classroom ' l'll go in and introduce you 2 and then l'll call you in' _- sensei said ~~~~ 5 min later~~~~'You can come in now' said _-sensei said 'KAYYYY' screamed the girls 'AHHHH' screamed the boys 'the girl's so hot' said a boy 'ahh the boy is so hot and cute' whisper a girl to another 'Alright you two Introduce your self's' _-sensei said 'Ryoma Echizen age 12 birthday december 24 l like to play tennis this is my best friend Naomi don't mess with her dozo yorloshiku' Royma said in a bored but blunt voice 'Kaaayyy his voice is so hot' said the girls dreamily 'Ah my name is Naomi akin best friend Ryoma my skills are : tennis ,judo,karate,acrobatics and l love chocolate age 12 like ryoma said don't mess with me' l said 'Ahhh she's a goddess' whispered the boys 'well thats it Echizen and akin-san please sit at the back conner on your right 'sensei said 'Hai' ryoma and l said we walked to our chosen desks and sat down 'Hai so today we will be learning...Blah blah blah

~~~~~~ skip to lunch~~~~~~~

Ryoma and l were walking to the tennis courts when 'hey! "Echizen-san Akin-san wait for me' yelled someone 'we turned around to see a boy running to us 'hi huff my puff is Satoshi Horio ohh are you going to the tennis courts?' he asked pointing to our tennis bag's 'ye' l said 'well you should know that l have a two years of tennis experience' he boosted talking to himself ryoma and l walked away 'ahh hey echizen -san akin-san horio said running to catch up to us when 'oof' he said running into someone we all looked up to see a tall guy 'woah are you alright 'the tall person said cheerfully 'ah yes' said horio bowing to the guy 'ryoma and l began walking away when 'wait what are your name's the tall guy said 'l don't wanna tell you 'said royma 'well your gonna have to cause l'm your sempai' the guy said 'che Ryoma echizen' royma said the tall guy looked at me l hmphed and said 'it is common greeting to state your name first before l give mine out and smirked at ryoma who didn't think of saying that in return he gave me a playful scowl 'ah hahaha you got me there my name is 'Takeshi Momoshiro' he said 'but you an call me Momo-sempai' he said again 'ah no way' ryoma said and began walking to the courts 'bye l said and followed ryoma .


	7. Chapter 5

Thank you for reading my story please

Review

like

favorite and

comment

Chapter 5

Naomi pov

We where walking to the courts with Horio following us when two upperclassmen came up to us "Yo are you guys joining our tennis club?" asked one of the upperclassmen "we're second year hayashi and lkeda" the other one said "ah" was the only thing ryoma said "A-A-Ah nice o meet you" yelled the other three joiners "ahhh lets see won't you play a fun game with asked one of the upperclassmen "what? a game"asked horio "the rule is simple you serve from here" the upperclassmen said pointing to the side of the court and aim for that can over there pointing to the other side of the court "10 tries to knock the can down the prize is 10,000yen each, To play is 200yen per person wanna play?"asked the other class men. "Alright" the three boys said but didn't see the two upperclassmen smirk. ryoma walked to the gates and leaned on one of the fences "baka" he mummered and tilted his hat down l walked up to him and said "l'm going to the vending machine want something ? "hn" was the only thing l heard before walking out .

Ryoma pov

"hn what a childish game l thought looking at the two upperclassmen smirking at the three juniors who were failing to hit the can" soon after l leaned against the fence naomi walked up to me and asked if l wanted a drink "hn" was the only thing l said .

Naomi pov

l went to the vending machine and got out 2 ponta's l smiled at the thought that ryoma was happy here even if he didn't show it he was happier here then back in america, l straightened up and began walking to the courts when l saw royma with a boy l didn't seem to know "what's up" l said to horio and the others "ahhhh"yelled the three before saying "don't scare us like that" they yelled "yada yada" l said waving my hands "Kyaa Look he's over there"yelled someone "where? which one?"yelled a familiar voice l turned around seeing 2 girls walking over here "Look over there the guy wearing the school uniform thats holding the racket" one of the girl practically screaming to her friend "oh?!" said the other girl "R-Ryoma?" yelled the the same girl "ehh you know him?"asked the girl who was practically shouting "Eh so your the 'Echizen ryoma' " said the other guy "l'm momoshiro takeshi 2nd year" the same guy said "Ehh Echizen are you really going to play with that second year regular?" yelled horio

Ryoma pov

"che everyone is so annoying where's naomi?" l thought "Ryoma!" yelled a voice l turned around to see naomi running to me "jeez first day of school and you already playing a game no fair l wanna play" naomi said childishly "ah sorry " l said bowing my head "humf" naomi said and pouted l gave her my tennis jacket and said "hold onto this ?" "hmm if l can wear it" naomi said smiling l knew naomi always liked this jacket "fine" l said and walked out

Naomi pov

l turned the jacket around and threw my arms into the holes zipping up the jacket l walked to the bench "ah sakuno you know him?" asked the other girl "um yea a little bit" said the girl l watched royma put on his wristband and hat before smiling "oh l heard from the old lady that you know the twist serve show me" demand the guy "what? really?" yelled horio surprised "eh ...whats the twist serve" asked one of the upperclassmen "well bla bla bla bla" horio got into his talking mode making me tune out "Hurry up and start the game"ryoma said bored "fine" said momoshiro-senpai Skip to end of tennis match "Ah haha good game" said momoshiro-senpai "hn" ryoma said and walked to me "here l said handing him his drink "oh thanks" he said taking the drink he gulped it down before taking the towel l had in my hands "Kyaa his so cool lets go meet him" yelled the annoying girl "um yeah..." said the other girl "Hi there l'm a friend of sakuno's my name is oskada domoka " who's ..sakuno? asked royma "HEYY who are you " yelled oskada-san pointing to me, me being me and to my amusement l wrapped my hands around royma's neck gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "l'm ryoma's girlfriend" "EHHHHH" everyone yelled sakuno looked crestfallen l wondered whats wrong "naomi stop" said ryoma blushing a bit "ehh but it was fun" l wined "Ehh" yelled everyone "hahha sorry l was joking l'm ryoma's childhood friend" l said laughing "Ehh" yelled everyone again "well we gotta go byeee!~~~" l yelled and dragged ryoma home .


End file.
